I Don't Want to Be a MURDERER
by xxvivixxluvsxxvampsxx
Summary: This story is about a confused young girl. And when she turns 18, everything in her life just seems to get better. Along with a few complications. Short chapters in the beginning. EXB OOC
1. The Letter

I Don't Want to Be a MURDER

Chapter One

"Bella, dear? Could you come down here for a moment?" Renee had yelled up the stairs to me. I sighed, and put down my skate board. I knew what this was about. I had been caught writing my father. I don't really see what was wrong about it. She's never told me where he is, where I came from. So when I saw a letter from him a few months back I had hid the letter from her and continued writing him, with my friends help of course.

"Yeah?" I stood right in front of her, I could tell that she had been crying. My mother and I never got along with each other, but that does not mean I enjoy her pain. I could tell something really wrong was happening. I could also tell that she was going through some type of conflict.

She handed me a paper. It was from my probation officer.

Dear Isabella Marie Demouth,

The sample of urine that you have provided us with, proves that you are no longer forced to live in your current state. The urine also has provided us with evidence that you have stayed out of trouble in the past six months. True to your word, I shall say thank you. It is now your choice whether or not what you want to do. If you do not wish to stay in your current residence, please call me.

Congratulations Isabella.

-Todd

"What do you wish Bella?" I looked up to my mother's heart stricken face and realized where I had wanted to go. And it was not to stay here. I defiantly did not want to stay in this crappy trailer park. I mean, every morning I woke up I tried my hardest not to smell like manure, unlike my neighbor. But unlike everyone else who had resided in this town, I had a job and plans of moving far away. I just couldn't believe I could so soon. I turned 18 in a month and my mother knew what that had meant.

"I think we both know what I am, what I have planning to do, for a while." She just shook her head, but her eyes had shown weakness, and hurt. And I knew that I had delivered this to her. What hurt most was that she had no idea of where I was planning to go. But when I tell her I just know that the pain in her eyes will show everywhere else, too.


	2. The Picture- Who is He?

I Don't Want to Be a MURDERER

Chapter Two

It has been a couple weeks since my mother had showed me that letter. I haven't finished school yet though, so wherever I am going I'm going to have to enroll into school, unfortunately. But I think it all will be alright for me in the end. I called Charlie up a few days ago and told him, he was ecstatic. I am happy to meet him. He also told me that some guy named Emmet was also very happy; although I didn't know who that was at the time I was not going to ponder on that. I will just be happy for the fact that I will be able to spend the last two years of high school, with my father.

"Bella?" I looked over to the origin of the voice, and saw my mother. I saw conflict, once again on her face. As if to tell me what she came in here to saw or just lie and walk away. But as I had worked from 8am- 2am yesterday, I hadn't really pondered on the fact that she did not know if she should say it or not.

"Bella, your birthday is tomorrow and before you leave I will like to give you this. I am going to say my goodbyes now, because I will be gone all day tomorrow." I knew why she wouldn't be here, she couldn't stand to see someone she had love to walk out of her life. Although, I knew I wasn't going to stay out of her life. But I also knew that if I walked out, she would want me to stay out. I also knew that she wasn't going to not be here, because of a job. Because she had simply just not work, we had lived off of welfare.

She hadn't said another word; I guess that was her good bye. She handed me a picture and as she stood she mouthed the words; goodbye. I was taken aback, had I put her in so much pain that she could not even talk? She walked out of my room and I faintly heard the car start up and drive away. It was then that I looked at the picture. It was myself, Renee but younger. And she had looked like she hadn't seen the world, much of what she says now. 'Someone who has not seen outside of their bounds is someone who is not wise outside of their bounds.'

The man behind Renee, I would guess to be Charlie. But the little boy, beside me; I had no idea. On the back it said Always a family. Who was he?


	3. The Move Out

I Don't Want To Be a MURDERER

Chapter Three

Today is my birthday. Today is also the beginning of summer. I realized yesterday that I would need a car or just any vehicle really. So that is what I am going to do. Over the five years of saving my money I had saved enough money to get myself a vehicle.

"Hello, my name it Todd, I own this dealership. How may I help you?" A scrawny man approached me. I noticed he had blue eyes, and crooked teeth. I had also notice that he was about 50, and was checking me out. I thought it was creepy. But I was really eyeing this car that I was standing beside. It was a '78 Mustang.

"I'll take this one." As I pointed to the car I was standing next to he looked at me in surprise. His eyes said that he was not surprised, but disgusted, maybe. Maybe he had been saving up to buy it himself.

"Yes, ma'am. That car is going for $ 4,000 right now." He lead me into the building where, I am guessing that they do their business in. as I paid him I could have sworn I saw a tear coming out of his left eye. Which in most cases meant that he was going to try and get it for someone, for perhaps a birthday present?

When I got back to my house I figured it was the best idea to start packing up. I figured I would start with my clothes. Even though I was really poor, I had a lot of stuff. Mostly due to the fact of the people I was hanging out with. When we'd go out they would always get me clothes and what not. Also, when I got a job, I started buying a few things here and there. So my closet, plus my two dresser that were full of clothes, I thought maybe I should go through them first and just take what I wanted. I would take the rest to goodwill.

It had taken me two hours to go through all of my clothes. But all in all the only pieces of clothing I kept were skirts, dresses, skinny jeans, band t-shirts, adventure time t-shirts, a couple pairs of sweat pants, and a couple hoodies. And of course I kept the underwear, and bras that had fit me. I had ten bags of clothes that needed to go to good will, and lucky for me we lived down the street from goodwill. I put the bags in my new car and went back to packing my stuff. I went through the rest of my closet, and took all the papers I had kept from past school years and put them in a trash bag.

Then I got a box and I wrapped up my knick-knacks up in old paper, because we have never had a newspaper. And I doubt that one will ever come its way into this house. Then, I had grabbed another box and put all of my make-up, hair objects, and nail polish in it. I also added my nail art brushes, rhinestones, and tweezers to the collection. I went ahead and took the clothes to goodwill, so I could start packing my stuff in my car. When I got back I put the couple of bags in my car. Then the boxes, next to that. Then I grabbed my bags that already had my hats in it. I put the bag on top of the boxes. I got another box and put my shoes in it. Then I put my stuffed animals in bags, and they took two bags. Then I put this stuff in my trunk. I was almost done, but I need to put my books, blankets, electronics, and just the odd and ends in my car. When this was done, I couldn't believe what time had led us to. It will take me a month, to go to Washington. But I was ecstatic to start my journey.


	4. The Strange Man

I Don't Want To Be a MURDERER

Chapter Four

As I got into my car, I turned on my GPS that Charlie had mailed in the mail, for my birthday. I was nervous of meeting him for the first time, but I knew that I would be better off with him than with my mother.

When I exited Florida, I got even more anxious. What would it be like living there, instead of here? Would I become a different person? I would I be depressed anymore? No, probably not. Would I make friends, who accept me for who I am?

I turned the radio on high, and just drove. I forgot who I am, where I was, or where I was going. I was me. I thought of every time I got hurt. Every time I thought I found myself, but I just proved myself wrong. I thought of every time I had a little hope. I thought of every time I thought I knew the truth.

When I got to Minnesota, I realized how tired how I was. I hadn't slept for a few days. I got a hotel room. Quite a cheap one, and stayed there for the night.

The next morning I woke up and decided it be best if I take a shower before doing anything more. I took quite a long shower, before I thought I should get on with the rest of my day. When I got out I brushed my thigh length hair, and just let it air dry. Then I slipped on my detailed tube dress. Along with the dress I put on my moccasins. Along with this look I put on some foundation, and mascara. Then I went down stairs to get something to eat, for my ride home.

As I walked into the lobby I saw a guy with copper hair and had vibrant green eyes. Although he was angry, I got lost in them. The women he yelling at, looked over to me and she started laughing. When he had noticed what this beautiful woman was laughing at he got a deep blush over his face. I just smiled at him and I turned to walk away. As I turned, I realized what I had been doing, and I felt really ashamed of myself. They might be married or something, why was I staring at them like that? I got a salad with ravioli and a water. Then I went to go find a seat, that was not already occupied.

"Hello there. You look familiar, do I know you?" Before I could start eating though, a blonde guy sat down. He had blue eyes, but his eyes told me that he was not sincere. Probably just playing me, much to the experience that I've had. I rolled my eyes at him, and his eyes held that he was offended.

"Do you talk?" I looked at him again and saw that he was being sincere, but I was not. I don't play nice with people who play me. Especially jerks such as him.

"Not to you." As I said every word I could tell that he was shocked, but also that he kind of deserved it. He smiled at me, and then looked behind him and smiled at the woman who the copper guy was arguing with earlier.

"I am sorry of how I have treated you before. It is just my girlfriend Alice wanted me to come over to ask you a question?" he asked me after he turned back around to face me. Although I was glad that he had a girlfriend. But was surprised that she wasn't with the copper guy.

"What do you need to ask?" I looked at him, and he seemed pleased that I had taken his apology.

"We seem to be lost. We were supposed to do a favor for our friend, but we ended up here?" He looked thoroughly confused, I have no idea why but I had hoped that he did not know Charlie.

"Where are you meaning to go?"

"Miami, Florida."

"That's where I'm coming from, actually. You go through Alabama, and Georgia and then go into Florida. But why ask me?" After I got done saying, what I was. I looked at him and he looked maybe embarrassed? A sheepish grin formed on his face. After a moment of conflict, he reached in his pocked and pulled out a picture and gave it to me. I looked at it and it was the same exact on I had in my car. Then he gave me a more recent picture of myself. The one I mailed to Charlie a few months ago, when I was writing him.

"how did you get these?" I was a little bit scared, maybe I should call Charlie. Or even use the pepper spray that he mailed with the GPS. But then I realized, if this strange man had these photos, then he had to be friends with my father. Even though I can't seem to remember who this boy is, I know whenever I find him, I'll know we will be a family once again.

"You're a friend of Charlie's. You're a strange person. But it is nice to meet you." When I looked up at him he smiled ruefully. As if he was Kim possible.

"I am so glad we found you, Bella. Charlie's been worried sick. We've been out for a couple months trying to find you."

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Tell Charlie that he has nothing to worry about, either. Also tell him that I will be back home before he realized that I've been gone." As I stood up, I laid the pictures on the table and started my journey back home.


	5. The Day Before The Big Change

I Don't Want To Be a MURDERER

Chapter Five

I was on the road, once again. But I was very excited to get to Charlie.

I realized that I was actually in Washington now, oh where has the time gone? I stopped at a hotel, a few towns over and got a room in a hotel. I had smelled terrible, and I need to get some sleep. I got a shower and I went to bed.

"_Hello, Bella." _

"_Hey Charlie"_

"_It's nice to see you. Come in and say hey to Emmett."_

"_I'm sorry, who?"_

"_Emmett, your brother. You silly goose."_

My brother, could this really be true? A brother, I have a brother? Oh how I can't wait to see him. How could Renee keep this from me? Is this why she got mad when she found out I had been writing Charlie? That has to be it. I couldn't believe her. It's one thing to keep your daughter away from friends who seem to have a bad influence on her. But she kept me away from my father, and my brother!

When I had finally calmed down, I got up and started to curl my very long hair. I just did a simple hair due. Then I tried to think of what to wear. Maybe I should wear a dress? With my new Ugg boots that I got a couple months ago. I loved them to death.

I remembered my dress that I got when my aunt Katrina had passed away. It was a white lace dress. I had never worn it before, because I never wanted to get anything on it. As I put it on I felt its silkiness. It fit perfectly over my breast, and flew out wards over my stomach and it ended right below my hair. I thought that it was beautiful. I did my makeup; it was shimmering with purple and pink. I put mascara on and then put on eyeliner, to make my eyes pop. Then I put on my white Ugg boots. I took a once over of myself, and hoped that I had looked to impress. As a last touch up, I put on lovely by playboy bunny.

I exited the room and went out to my car, to start driving to Charlie's house.


End file.
